Brooklyn
by XxoEmilyoxX
Summary: No Words To Describe This Story. You Must Read To Find Out The Plot Of This Story. All Rights to Cassandra Clare
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I wake up to a cold washcloth being pressed against my forehead. I wonder _what happened? How long have I been out? Where's Jace?_ Then all of the events that led to this moment came rushing back. The large, scary man with the grey coat and top hat. The shapeshifter. And the boy with the blue eyes and his friend with the pure silvery white hair.

I gasp and open my eyes to see Jace's staring back at me. I instantly feel better knowing that he is right beside me and start to sit up. Then I feel Jace's hands push me back down on the bed.

"No, no, no. You can't sit up. You hit your head pretty hard the other day. You have a minor concussion and a few broken bones."

"The other day?! How long have I been out?" I ask.

"About three days." He looks down at his hands. "But you haven't missed much. Just Isabelle is cooking again and Simon is stressing out about you like a madman." He quickly adds. He looks back up at me and I notice how tired he looks. He has very large bags under his eyes and he looks very disheveled, which is not normal. It looks like he hasn't sleepers in days.

"Jace…" I start to say and put my hand to his cheek. He leans into it. "You need to go lie down and go to sleep."

"I couldn't not knowing that you could wake up at anytime and I wanted to be there when you woke up." He replies. I move over the the edge of the bed and pat the spot next to me. He, somehow, gracefully slides onto the bed and puts his arm around me. Within seconds he is asleep and I fall asleep as well, though I don't know I could sleep anymore.

* * *

 _I stand in the middle of a huge, grassy green meadow covered in beautiful, and colorful flowers. The field is surrounded by a thick forest. Jace has emerged from the forest and looks around till his golden eyes find me. After what seems like hours of eye contact, he starts to sprint towards me. He has reached me within a few seconds and sweeps me off my feet, spinning in circles. His lips find mine and sets me down. He breaks away and starts to pull me towards him. Before I know what is going on, we are dancing. My short, white sun dress flowing in the wind and Jace spins me around. When I turn back around, it is no longer Jace. It is the man with the jet black hair and the piercing blue eyes. I jump back, or try to at least, but his grip is too strong. This unknown man is gracefully dancing with me in his grasp within the whole field. I look away from his face to watch my feet, to make sure I don't step on his, and look back up. It is know the boy with the silver eyes and silver hair. Unlike the other boy and Jace, his grip is gentle and soft. He is much more graceful and not as tall, so it is not as hard to dance. But I still pull back from him and start to run towards the woods. I plunge into the trees and try not to trip over anything. I look behind me to see that it wasn't a man chasing me, but a girl with brown hair. I stop dead in my tracks and the woman tackles me. My sight blurs and I can taste blood in my mouth. I struggle to get the body off of me and notice that it is no longer a woman, but the man in the gray coat and top hat._

" _Remember me?" The man asks. I shake my head and he starts to take off his hat to reveal his face, and it is the spitting image of my father._

" _No… You're… Your… You can't be… You're supposed to be dead. How are you here?" I ask in shock._

" _Don't you remember? You brought me back, Clary." He says with a sick, twisted grin._

* * *

I bolt upright, startling Jace. I am soaked in cold sweat and panting like I just ran a marathon.

"Clary? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Jace says worryingly.

"What happened while I was out? What happened before I went under?" I ask with a shaky tone.

"Clary…" He sighs. "Can we talk about this later. You need to rest."

"No, it can't wait. I need you to tell me what happened. I can't remember. Please, I need to know." I plead.

"Ok, fine. Let me start from the beginning. It was about a week ago when we got a call from…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and sorry for all of the dialogue in this chapter. It won't be as descriptive since it's more of the backstory of what happened. I hope you enjoy it! And Sorry, this one is kinda short.**

 **Chapter Two**

"Wait…. Back up. Magnus called us for an emergency. That's kind of ironic, don't you think?" I ask with a small smile. My smile disappears within seconds after seeing Jace's expression. "Sorry, go on."

"Right, ok so yes, Magnus did call us saying that there was an emergency at his house and we need to get there ASAP. You really don't remember any of this?" I shook my head. He looked at me like I'm a madman or something.

"Hmmmm…Where was I? Oh right. Okay. Well you said 'I think we should go. If Magnus is calling us for something, then it must be important.' And we were all like, 'She has a point. Let's go.' So we all treked over the Magnus' house and saw that he was waiting for us outside. And we all know that's not a good thing." He smiled, like something was funny. Sometimes I don't understand him.

"So, we went inside and Magnus took us to the parlor. He told us to sit down." He looks up at me. "Clary, I will be right back. I'm going to get us some snacks. You nor I haven't eaten in three days. I will be right back."

Before I could protest, my stomach betrayed me and growled. He smiled and stood up and left for the door. After he left, I looked around to see if there was anything I could do while I waited for him. Who know's how long Jace would take. I notice that my sketch book was on the bedside table. I grab it off the table and look through all of the sketches. I get to the drawing of Jace with his angelic presence and notice all of the flaws. I decided to instead of erasing and fixing them, I will just start over. I turn to the next page, expecting it to be empty, but it contains a portrait of a boy who looks just like Jace. I gasp it's the boy with the silver eyes and hair. I hear the door creak open and find Jace with a basket of food.

"Do you know who drew this? Or who this is?" I ask Jace with a small voice. I look up at him and notice that his face has gone white as a sheet of paper.

"You did. The night before we went to Magnus' house. Sandwich?" He says, trying to change the subject. I snatch it from his hand, and not knowing I could eat like this, I ate it within two seconds. Jace chuckles and I feel my face grow hot, but still grab another.

"Ok, I will get to that part late within the tale of the last three days." Jace says with mock enthusiasm. "After we got settled in at the warlock's home, he tells us what had happened the night before. He said that after his supper, he went into his library and noticed that the air was stiff, like dark magic was being performed. It was nothing that he had ever experienced before and went to one of the shelfs to find the spell books. Then it abruptly stopped, or as he put it, it was as if all of the air was sucked out of the room then put back in at the same time. He turned around to find three new beings in his library." He looks down at his hands like he was hiding something from me.

"Jace, you're not telling me something. Please tell me. It's alright." I put my hand to his cheek, but he pulls away. I feel my face fall and his as well. What is going on?

"Clary, these people, how do I put it, they came… they came from the past." Jace says. I gasp. How is that even _possible_?

"I don't understand. Who were, or are they?" I ask with curiosity. He sighs and looks me straight in the eyes.

"They said their names were Theresa, or Tessa Gray, William Herondale, and James Carstairs."

 **Hey everyone! What do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it and I will try and update as soon as possible!**

 **-XxoEmilyoxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wait, a Herondale? Like your ancestors?" I ask.

"Technically, my great-great-great-great, more or less, grandfather, and Theresa is my grandmother and James, or as he likes to be call Jem, is my so called uncle." He says gravely. I don't know why though. This is great news.

"Can I meet them?" I ask with pure curiousity. At that his head snaps up and he looks at me with horror.

"No. Why would you want to meet these people?" He asks, astonished.

"Because they are apart of your past and I want to meet the people who helped influence who you are today. I want to meet the people that traveled through time. And I'm going to have to meet the family one day since we have been together for, like, two years now." I say, wondering how he doesn't understand.

"I still don't understand why though. I haven't even told you what they did, or the rest of the story." He is looking down at his hands now.

"Jace! Look at me! That crap doesn't matter!" He looks up, but isn't actually looking at me. It's like he's looking through me. "The reason I want to meet them so bad is because I want to meet your family, and have their permission to date you, possible marry you! I want their approval like any other couple! And because I love you, Jace! I LOVE YOU! So much that my heart could burst! Jace Wayland I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! I just want to meet your family! Is that so wrong?" I practically yell at him then looked down embarrassed realizing that I just told him that I loved him. Then his hands cup my face and he kisses me, murmuring that he loves me too so much. I smile and I hear the door creak open. I jump back and look to see who our visitor is.

"Isabelle! Simon! Oh my gosh! Hi!" I almost scream at them when I see them. They start to run towards me and tackle me in a bear hug. I gasp and start laughing.

"Hey, Clary." I hear Alec say from the side of the bed. I look up at him and smile, then I see that there is a man next to him that looks just like him.

"Hello Clary," the man says beside Alec. He has a British accent. Fancy. "I'm sure young Jace hear has told you who I am, but incase you didn't know, my name is William Herondale, but you can call me Will." He says with a grin. I sit there with my mouth open, taking in the handsome man from the past.

 **Hey everyone! What did you think? Please leave a review and give me some insight to what you thought! Thank you so much for reading! Until next time. Before I go I just want to apologize for this chapter being kind of short.**

 **-XxoEmilyoxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Um… hello, Will Herondale." I hear myself saying, but not actually processing it. He smiles at my astonishment.

"Hello, again, Clary. Please just Will. It's very nice to meet you officially. Jace here has told me so wonderful things about you." He is still smiling, but smiles even more when he sees Jace flush a deep red.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. OK, everyone out. I'm sure Clary needs some space." Jace says with enough harshness that everyone leaves instantly. Except for Will, he sticks around for a little while longer.

"Miss Fray, if it is alright with you, I would like to have a word with you when are feeling better. When you are ready, Jace can show you where I will be." He winks at Jace and I, then confidently walks out of the infirmary.

Once Will has left, I breath out. Jace looks over at me with worry.

"So that's Will? What's so bad about him?" I ask Jace with a quizzical look.

"He just doesn't belong here and he brought so much trouble with him…" He sighs and the tiredness in his eyes seeks into his voice.

"Brought with him? What do you mean brought with him?" I ask with worry.

"So, after our three new _guests_ ," he almost spat, "arrived, the crime and demonic activity started to increase drastically. Oh god, big words. I have been spending too much time with those people. Anyways, there were demons everywhere. I can't believe you don't remember any of this. You killed so many demons. I have to admit you were amazing, a natural. You barely got any injuries. You should have seen yourself. Still, they were everywhere. You couldn't even turn a corner without running into one. So, we were always out fighting 24/7." He sighs, like he doesn't know what to say next. I have a bad feeling in my stomach, like I'm not going to like the end of this, or where this is going.

"Stop stalling. You're doing that thing where you stay on one subject so you don't have to say the bad parts." I tell him. He just glares at me and I just smile back. We just stare at each other for what seems like hours, till he finally breaks and sighs.

"Fine, you're right I'm sorry." He says solemnly.

"Apology accepted. Now continued. Please." I say, still smiling. I don't know why though. Probably to reassure that everything is alright.

"Ok, do you remember Sebastian?" He asks, very quietly and I have to strain my ears to hear him correctly.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say Sebastian? Like, my actual brother Jonathan?" I ask, kind of hysterical.

"Yeah…." Jace whispers in reply.

"Where is he?" I ask defiantly. At that, Jace's head snaps up.

"OH HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TALK TO HIM I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He practically yells.

"Yes, I am. And you just implied that he was here in the Institute. Thank you for that. Makes it much more easier to find him." At that, his face falls. "And if you won't take me to him so I can talk to my own _brother_ , I will ask Will or someone who will let me talk to him." I say and he looks at me with a horrified look mixed with love and astonishment.

"Fine, but you need to rest first. Please, for me. I will feel much better with you well rested when you're with that traitor." He asks pleadingly.

"Ok, fine, but if I'm going to rest, I want to be in my room."

"That, I agree with. This makeshift bed is very uncomfortable. Here, let me help you." He stands up and puts his arm around my waist so I don't fall, which I am very grateful for since I'm kind of wobbly. He leads me down the halls till we finally reach my room. I open the door, and am overwhelmed from the smell. I look inside and there are candles everywhere, covering every square inch of dresser and tables. There is a note attached to the candle next to the bed. Jace walks me over to the bed and helps me sit down. I unattach the note and read it.

* * *

 _Dear Clary,_

 _I was hoping these might make your room less unfriendly and seem better when you come back in here and you are feeling better. I love you forever._

 _-Simon_

* * *

I smile and whisper, "Thank you, Simon." Thinking that he could probably hear me with his supersonic hearing, as he likes to describe it. I look up and Jace is standing by the door.

"Wait." I tell Jace. "Please stay." He smiles and walks towards me. He lays down next to me.

"Of course. I love you." He whispers.

"And I love you." I say back. I can't sleep, I'm just so excited and nervous to see Jonathan tomorrow. Jace seems to sense my unease and starts to hum. It's very quiet and gentle, sort of like a lullaby. After listening to him hum, I feel my eyes growing heavy and I fall asleep safe and sound in Jace's arms, forgetting about Jonathan, and Will, Tessa, and Jem. That I'll just have to worry about tomorrow.

 **Hey guys! Please leave a review telling me what you thought! I'll try and update as soon as possible! You guys are amazing. Until next time**

 **-XxoEmilyoxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry I have not been updating very often. I have just been very busy and I have some new projects I'm working on. I just want to thank you all for the reviews and the support. You guys are the best. I will be updating super soon. Thank you so much for the support. Lastly, I would like to thank this amazing writer, canifindtheone, who showed me this website and got me hooked on reading these and writing. Again thank you so much and I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

I wake up and instantly feel Jace's presence gone. I groggily sit up and head towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. The water is cold and I have a horrible headache. Today is not my day. Then I remember, I am going to visit my brother today. Hopefully, find out what is happening, with the arrival of our newcomers from the 19th century. Oh, I also have to talk with William today. I quickly get dressed and run down to the kitchen to get breakfast. I walk in and see Jace cooking. That's new. He looks up at me and smiles my favorite smiles.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. I am making pancakes with chocolate chips, with bacon as a side. Orange juice?" He asks, handing me a glass full of the orange liquid. I am to confused to refuse.

"Is there a special occasion to why _you_ are making breakfast? You never have." I inquire, curiousity getting the best of me. He looks over, eyeing me from my spot on the bar stool. "Does this have anything to do with me going to see my brother or talking with Will Herondale?"

"Do I need to have a reason to pamper you, love?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow at him and laugh.

"I guess not. But I am going to do those things. After our breakfast I am going to talk to Will and see Jonathan." I say confidently. He walks over and kisses my forehead.

"I know. And I know by now to not get in your way. But I have a favour to ask. Can I atleast come with you to these meetings, if you will?" He asks.

"Yes, you can. Oh, and by the way, I think your pancakes are burning." He turns around, startled, trying to save his pancake creations. I start to laugh so hard I can barely breathe. Jace turns to look at me, a deadly glare in his eyes. When my laughter starts to subside, he sets a plate of pancakes and bacon down in front of me. The chocolate chips are shaped like a heart and the bacon looks like a smiley face within the heart. This only makes me want to laugh more. He is in a really good mood. I look over at him and smile so wide, I don't think my lips could stretch any farther.

"I love you, Jace." I say, turning back to my food and starting to eat. It is surprisingly very good for someone who rarely makes anything, ever. Too soon, it is all gone and now I have to go and find Will. I am kind of nervous. I wonder what he has to talk to me about. I'm so nervous my hands start to tremble. I have to clench my hands into fists to stop the shaking. Jace's hand finds mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have too, you know." He tells me. I nod.

"But I want to. I am only just fearing the worst. Let's clean up and go find Will." Jace gives me an odd look then starts to clean up. I join him, cleaning my plate. We clean in an uneasy silence. As we finish up, we head towards his room to see if he is there. As we approach, I knock. There is no answer. Jace shrugs. I open the door and it looks exactly like Jace's. Nothing scattered anywhere. Everything has an order. But, he was not in there.

"The library." I say.

"How do you know?" Jace smirks.

"I just know." I shoot back. We make our way to the library entrance.

"Do you hear that?" I ask him concerned.

"Hear what? I don't hear-" He starts to run towards the library. Before I know what I'm doing, I am chasing after him. I run into the library and see Will on the floor, clutching his chest. Tessa is yelling his name, but he doesn't seem to hear her. Jace has gone as white as a sheet, then runs towards him. Will cries out, doubling over. That's when Tessa runs over and puts her arms around him. Sensing her presences, Will seems to relax a little bit before doubling over again. As abruptly as it came, it was over. Will collapsed against Tessa, who seemed to gladly allow it, which was odd because Tessa was engaged to Jem, or so I heard. Will finally pulls his hands away from his chest and his hands are covered in blood. He looks at Tessa and whispers something too quiet to hear. She goes white and almost faints. Jem looks over to me and beckons me over. I slowly approach, sitting down next to me.

"Jem. Oh, Jem." I hear Will say repeatedly. I look over at Jem, confused and terrified. All he does is just nods.

"Will?" I ask, quietly. He looks up at me through half opened eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Clary, I think we should go." I hear Jace say to me. Will nods at me and whispers to Tessa again.

"Will says he is alright and that he will come find you later." Tessa says. Her eyes show confusion, concern, and something else I can't place. It is like the way people say Jace looks at me. With love. Does Tessa secretly love Will? Oh, I want to talk to this girl. I haven't even meet Jem yet so I don't know what is going on and Will seems like a nice guy. I am not sure yet. It seems as he has a very large wall around him. And Tessa, she is unreadable. Oh well, I nod and start to get up. I follow Jem outside of the library and we just walk aimlessly around the Institute. When I can't take the silence any longer, I stop. Jace stops as well and we just stare at each other.

Finally breaking the silence, I say, "What was that all about Jace? Is Will alright?"

Jace looks away and whispers, "Yes, Will is alright but his _parabatai_ is not. We are not sure what but something is definitely wrong. His _parabatai_ rune has faded. That normally means that the others _parabatai,_ or in this case Jem, has passed on." He looks back up and I gasp not sure what to say. How can Jem be dead? What is going on?

 **Hey everyone! I just want to say I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I have been working on some new ideas and I wasn't sure what to do in this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible, but I can't promise when. Please please please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time!**

 **-XxoEmilyoxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"How can this be? How can Jem be dead? I didn't even get a chance to meet him." I say, giving out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, Jem had was...had...a special condition. When he was young, his family was attacked by a demon and tortured James in front of his parents." He took a deep breath before continuing. "The demon would inject his venom into James' blood and soon he became addicted to it. He wasn't able to function without it. So when he came here, he supply was left back at the London Institute. We searched for everywhere from dome of this drug but came up with nothing. He has been very weak and I guess today was the day."

"Oh," was all I could say. I felt tears start to burn in the back of my eyes. Stop it Clary, you don't even know him. Why are you getting so worked up over this? I rub my hands over my eyes to stop the tears from coming. Jace looks over at me concerned and stops walking.

"Clary, it's alright. Please don't cry." He walks over and wraps his arms around me. "Please, I never know what to do when someone is crying."

I laugh at the last comment and pull away from Jace, getting my act back together. I start walking in the direction of my room, Jace following. When we arrive, I go inside and grab my sketchbook. I open to the page with the silver eyed and haired boy. I sit down at the edge of the bed, Jace sitting next to me, and show him the drawing.

"Who is this? When did I draw this?" I ask Jace, who now is as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Clary…" He starts, almost hesitantly. "That is James Carstairs. And you drew that four days before our special guests had arrived."

"What? How could I have drawn this before even seeing him?" I say, my mind whirling with questions.

"The night you drew this, you were in the library with me. You trying to come up with new runes, me giving you ideas for these runes." He says blushing. "One of the runes you had drawn was a rune to see what was to happen in the future. You wanted to be the one to test it out, and knowing that you always got your way, I agreed to avoid an argument."

"Smart move, Golden Boy." I say, smirking. He just gives me a glare. "Sorry, continue."

" _Anyways_ , I drew the rune on your arm and after a few minutes, you fell to the floor, yelling. You kept muttering his name, Will's, Tessa's, and your father's."  
"Valentine?" I say. Jace groans, "By the Angel, Clary. Let me finish."

I put my hands up in surrender and motion him to go on. He just rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Yes, your father. After the images faded, you grabbed your sketchbook and drew James, saying that he was a major part of our future. Just you weren't sure how yet. And you turned out to be right." He says looking away.

"Ok, so you're saying that I came up with a rune that could let me see the future and that I foresaw our time traveling guests had something to do with my father?" I ask, trying to gather all of this new information.

"More or less." He says, then glances down at his watch.

"Oh, Jace! What time is it?" I ask, trying to change to subject.

"Around three pm. Why? Gotta date?" He asks, waggling his eyebrows. I groan.

"No, Jace. I want to go see Seb- I mean, Jonathan now. I was just wondering if you would take me to where his is being held." I ask quietly, not sure how he would react. To my surprise, he responds very calmly.

"Sure, you're going to find a way to talk to him anyways. I might as be the one who is there with you." I shrug and follow him out into the hallway. We make our way back towards the library. We go inside and find that it is now empty. Tessa must have taken Will back to his room.

"Jace, why are we in the library? I don't think Jonathan is in here." I say, confused. He just chuckles at me.

"You are right, Clarissa. He is not in the library. The library is just the entrance." He tells me, walking over to one of the bookshelfs. He reaches his hand up and pulls down on one of the books. I look to get a closer look at the title. _Simple Recipes For Housewifes_ it read. Definitely a book no one would ever touch. The wall started to shake and my eyes fly open. I give Jace a shocked stare and all he does is break into a deep, uncontrollable fit of laughter. I narrow my eyes at him and he wraps his arms around my waist to comfort me. The bookshelf then swings out, revealing a secret passage.

"You can't tell anyone you know this is here. They don't even know I know it is here. Promise you won't tell?" Jace asks, nervous that I'd tell him.

"Promise." I giggle and pull Jace into the dark corridor. After we both enter, the bookshelf closes back in on itself, covering us in darkness. I instinctively reach out to find Jace. After a few seconds of frantic search, a hand covers mine and I let out a breath. Jace lights a torch, illuminating the hallway. The torch gives the wall strange demented shadows. I shiver.

"Scared, are we?" Jace asks, amusement in his voice.

"No, I am not scared. Just take me to Jonathan." I demand. Jace rolls his eyes and takes my hand, leading me down the secret passage way. After a few _million_ turns we finally come across a door. It was a large oak door. The wood is now faded, but seemed like it used to be very dark and grand. There is a gold knocker with the face of a lion carved into it.

"Now, I will be right behind you the whole time. Jonathan will do anything to escape that prison. Do not believe a single thing he says, ok?" Jace tells me, cupping my face with his hands.

"Yes, sir." I say. I pull away and walk towards the door. My hand hovers before the door knob and I glance back at Jace. He nods and winks, I roll my eyes and gather up enough courage to open the door. God dammit, Clary, he is your brother. Just go talk to him.

I push open the door and find myself in a room that is divided by a row of silver metal bars. On the other side of the bars is a toilet, sink, bed, and a small table with a stack of cards and some books. Then in the corner was a hunched figure. Jonathan. Before I could say anything or even made a sound, he turns to look at me.

"Hello, little sis. Finally awake I see. It is about time. Your boyfriend here kept coming in here to yell at me for doing that to you." He says, glaring at Jace, who walks up behind me.

"Wait, you are the one that caused me to go unconscious?" I ask, skeptical. I really shouldn't be that surprised though, he is part demon after all.

"Why yes, Clarissa. You probably don't remember why though. I did hit your head pretty hard with that rock." He chuckles. Why is this so funny to him? What am I missing?

"Wow, you hit me with a rock. I know we are supposed to have a sibling rivalry, but I didn't think it would go that far." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. It seemed to anger him and before I knew it, he was standing before me, and even with the metal bars between us, I could feel the anger radiating from him. I shrink back from him into Jace.

"So, did the other Jonathan here fill you in on everything that happened? I heard that you can't remember anything that happened over the last couple of weeks." He says, glancing at Jace. At least his anger seemed to deflate a little bit.

"Kind of. But I am sure he will tell me all of it soon enough. Not that it is any of your business. But, before you said you had a reason you knocked me out. What was your reason?" I ask, growing afraid of the answer. Jonathan's face filled with a sickly pleasure.

"Oh so he hasn't told you the best part."

"What is that?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"Clary, I think we should go." Jace says from behind me, his body gone rigid.

"Oh no. Not yet, pretty boy. Clary, did you hear about our guests?" Asks Jonathan with so much happiness, it is almost disturbing.

"Yes. The guests from the past. Will, James, and Tessa." I say, glad I know one thing that is going on.

"No, dear Clarissa. Our other guest." He laughs.

"No, what other guest?" I ask, suddenly curious in this answer.

"Clary, I really think we should go. Maybe check up on Will or get some lunch." Jace's cold hard voice says from behind me.

"No, Jace. I want to hear this. Go on Jonathan, who is this new guest of ours?" I ask.

"Oh so you haven't heard. Well you are in for a treat." He says, clapping his hands together. Oh no, this can't be good. What did I get myself into? Oh well, too late to turn back now.

"Well, dear sister Clarissa. Our father is back. Valentine returns to bring the Shadowhunter race to justice." He says, a smile playing on his face.

 **How is Valentine back? Que in on the next chapter to find out! Ugh, I had so much writer's block on this one, it took me forever to figure out how to write the scene between Clary and Jonathan. But please tell me what you think and review. Also, don't be afraid to ask questions or give your input on what you want or think is going to happen. I really appreciate all of the reviews so far but there are some that are very rude. I just want to say that if you think that you will bring me down with those comments, you won't. You only build me up and show me that it wasn't my strong suit and that I should try to improve. But please be nice when reviewing. You never know how that comment might be interpreted. Anyways, I will try and update soon. Until next time!**

 **-XxoEmilyoxX**


End file.
